myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Diskussion:Allandean
Ursprungsversion und Suche nach einer Neufassung Ort im, von Buganda besetzten, Trans-Jong-Sai, gegenüber der Stadt Lapathia. Im Siwan 410 nP Schauplatz einer gewaltigen '''Schlacht', in der die Purpurne Bruderschaft unter der Führung von Valdran Yr Rautha und Anian Turcas die Truppen Bugandas - etwa 40 000 Mann - unter der Führung von Thomas, Erzherzog von Lapathien, Joa, Gräfin Prysitzda, und des Generals Joram Dimbula vernichtend schlug. Der Erzherzog fiel im Kampf gegen Anian, die anderen bugandischen Führer wurden gefangengenommen. Aufgrund der großen Übermacht der bugandisch, karalo-floranischen Truppen hatte die Schlacht letztendlich aber keine strategischen Auswirkungen; im Aw 410 befahl Valdran den Rückzug der Truppen der Bruderschaft.'' Zum Umgang mit Meinungsverschiedenheiten Hi Geist, so funktioniert das -leider oder zum Glück- nicht. Beiträge in der MyraPedia bleiben erhalten, auch wenn jemand sie verändert. Deine ursprüngliche Version ist immernoch einsehbar, in der Versionsgeschichte. Wenn jemand, hier der Spieler des ehemaligen Kriegsgegners und noch ehemaligeren Verbündeten Bagunda, seine Perspektive ergänzen will, gibt es drei Möglichkeiten: 1) Vereinigen - Die andere Perspektive kann in den bestehenden Artikel eingearbeitet werden, was in der Mehrzahl der Fälle -aber nicht automatisch- besser ist, wenn das Thema nicht aktuell umstritten ist. 2) Trennen - Die eigene Perspektive kann mit einer eigenen Unter-Überschrift an den Artikel angehängt werden, die etwa so aussieht: Allandean aus der Perspektive Bagundas Dieser Weg ist meist -aber nicht immer- vorzuziehen wenn das Thema umstritten und/oder die Perspektiven einander widersprechend, statt ergänzend, gegenüberstehen. Sinnvoll etwa bei einem Ort der längere Zeit in der Kontolle jeweils unterschiedlicher Reiche lag, so dass sich historische Perioden mit Überschriften abgrenzen lassen. Beispiel: Etrorien ab 400 n.P. / Etrorien unter den Prismatoren / Das freie Etrorien. Wenn wie hier drei verschiedene Spieler das Reich geführt haben, könnte hier jeder seine Perspektive einbringen. 3) Diskutieren - Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu einem bestehenden Artikel können und sollten, bevor Änderungen am Text (über die Ergänzung und Korrektur von Links und Kategorien hinaus) vorgenommen werden, auf der Diskussionsseite zum Artikel ausgetragen werden. Dafür ist sie da. Dort können auch alternative Formulierungen, die eine abweichende Perspektive integrieren sollen, diskutiert werden, so dass man dort nach einer Formulierung sucht die beide Seiten akzeptieren können und das Prinzip von 1) verkörpert. Gibt es dort keine Einigung, ist der Weg 2) zu wählen. Ich denke, dein Beispiel und deine Reaktion haben mir gezeigt, dass das in der Wikipedia geltende "Be Bold" als Regel für Mitwirkende (sei mutig im ändern) für die Myrapedia so nicht gelten sollte, zumal dann nicht wenn die Mitschreibenden selbst am Ereignis beteiligte waren (was sie in der WikiPedia vom Editieren ausschliesst - jemand darf zum Beispiel dort nicht seine eigene Biografie schreiben oder bearbeiten oder eigene Forschungsergebnisse präsentieren). Ein Grossteil der Bearbeitung war sinnvoll - etwa die Ergänzung von Links und Kategorien (auch wenn dabei Allandean irrtümlich nach Karnicon sortiert werden sollte). Was an den anderen Bearbeitungen dir jetzt so falsch erscheint könntest du selektiv löschen - oder besser, siehe 3, auf der Diskussionsseite mit Begründung als falsch kritisieren, damit eine Version gefunden wird der alle Seiten zustimmen können. So hätte es auch vorher schon Moccero machen sollen. Ich gebe zu dass das etwas mühsamer ist als wenn man einfach schreibt, ändert und löscht - aber es sorgt für eine bessere und (weil potentielle Mitwirkende nicht vergrämt werden) auch für eine vielfältigere MyraPedia. Als Sofortmassnahme wenn dir ein Artikel als zu subjektiv -oder als objektiv falsch- erscheint, gibt es eine Editiermassnahme mit wenig Aufwand: Zu dem von dir kritisierten Artikel oder Teil davon (Absatz) fügst du in zwei geschweiften Klammern dazu - das bedeutet "Point of View", also "nicht objektiv" und versieht den Artikel automatisch mit einem Infokästchen das darauf hinweist, dass man den Artikel in der vorliegenden Form nicht für bare Münze nehmen (sondern ändern) sollte. Dann kann auf der Diskussionsseite nach einer neuen Fassung gesucht werden. Wenn diese gefunden ist, wird der Hinweis entfernt. Bitte um Klärung Wo weicht die von mir bearbeitete Fassung inhaltlich von der ursprünglichen Fassung ab? *Sie weicht sprachlich ab, ja. Ich fand eine sprachliche Glättung notwendig. *Sie enthält mehr Details, einige stammen aus Geists Zeittafel, andere aus mir vorliegenden Spielzügen und Auswertungen. Zum Beispiel die erste Nennung von Allandean - in einem Spielzug von mir unter dem Namen Alandean. *Und sie ist weniger subjektiv gehalten als die ursprüngliche Fassung. Ein WIKI dient der gemeinsamen Verfassung von Inhalten, sprich illustrierten Texten. Das bedeutet auch, das Formulierungen nicht heilig sein können. Ziel ist, gemeinsam eine Annäherung an eine sprachlich und inhaltlich optimale Darstellung zu erreichen. Wer etwas anderes will, muss halt in Dreiteufelsnamen seine eigene, private Website mit seinen hochheiligen Texten füllen.--Orco al Moccero 21:14, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :M.E. kann man den Text jetzt so stehen lassen. Wobei ich der Meinung bin, das Bündnis zwischen Bagunda und Karalo-Floran existierte schon vor der Schlacht, aber das müsste ich nachschlagen. Wenn Du da gesicherte Informationen hast... soll es mir Recht sein. :Noch ein kleiner Hinweis wegen den grammatikalisch-sprachlichen Fehlern, die Du mir vorhälst: Ich hatte im Forum geschrieben, das der Artikel nur ein Test (von mir) war. Ich wollte mal probieren, wie das schreiben in der Pedia so ist. Deshalb habe ich auf Grammatik u.ä. nicht geachtet. Außerdem war mir persönlich der Artikel auch noch zu ungenau. Er hätte also auf jeden Fall nochmal überarbeitet werden müssen (auch wegen Links und so). Allerdings bin ich dazu nicht mehr gekommen - und das ist es, was ich Dir vorhalten muss: Das Du Deine Änderungen ohne Rücksprache sofort in den Artikel geschrieben hast. Du wirst Dich erinneren, so habe ich beim Badulla-Artikel nicht gehandelt. Wenn Du bereit bist, GEMEINSAM an der Pedia zu arbeiten, dann werde ich das auch versuchen. Das nicht abgesprochene ändern von Artikeln, die man nicht selber verfasst hat, gehört für mich aber nicht zu einer GEMEINSAMEN Arbeit. Änderungen sollten vorher abgesprochen werden, wie wir es im Badulla-Fall getan hatten, bevor man sie durchführt. :Ich gebe zu, dass das mühsamer und zeitaufwendiger ist. Aber auch fairer! :Denke darüber nach, die Gelegenheit dazu gebe ich Dir (bevor ich Dich an den Baum kreuzigen lasse ;) -der Geist, am 26. des Mai, im Jahre Zweitausendundsechs- ::Offensichtlich haben wir diametral gegensätzliche Auffassungen davon, was ein Wiki ist. Ein Wiki ist für mich - und die meisten anderen regelmäßigen Wiki-Nutzer - ein Werkzeug, gemeinschaftlich Texte zu erstellen. Um das zu ermöglichen, kann und darf jeder die in einem Wiki vorhandenen Texte editieren. (Bei der Wikipedia gibt es allerdings mittlerweile die Möglichkeit, zwecks Qualitätssicherung einem für "exzellent" befundenen Eintrag eine Art "Fertig"-Status zu vergeben; dies geschieht durch gemeinschaftliche Entscheidung der Administratoren. Danach sind Änderungen der "offiziellen" Version nur noch mit Zustimmung der Administratoren möglich.) ::Änderungen vorher zu diskutieren, ist m.E. nur dann sinnvoll, wenn es sich um inhaltliche Veränderungen handelt, sprich um Änderungen, die inhaltlich im Gegensatz zum ursprünglichen Text stehen. Das war in diesem Fall aber zu keinem Zeitpunkt der Fall - wie gesagt ging es nur um Ergänzungen wichtiger Details und kleinere sprachliche Glättungen. Ich als Wiki-Autor freue mich jedes Mal darüber, wenn mich jemand in dieser Form unterstützt - und mir vielleicht sogar neue Infos liefert oder jedenfalls zeigt, dass andere als die von mir gewählten Gewichtungen den Text vielleicht verbessern könnten. ::Ich werde weiterhin so verfahren, dass ich derartige Änderungen ohne vorhergehende Diskussion vornehme - zumal wenn der ursprüngliche Text von einem anonym, das heißt ohne Anmeldung auftretenden User stammt. Das nimmt mir nämlich auch die Möglichkeit, mich auf dessen Diskussionsseite direkt an diesen User zu wenden (die IP, unter der anonyme User geführt werden, ändert sich ja bei jeder Einwahl). ::Noch ein Hinweis: ich habe nicht von Rechtschreibschwächen gesprochen, sondern davon, dass ich sprachliche Glättungen vorgenommen habe. Dabei geht es um den Aufbau von Sätzen (Semantik und Syntax), nicht um Orthografie. Dem Text war anzumerken, dass er schnell reingehauen worden war. Das hat meine Redakteurs- und Lektoratsinstinkte anspringen lassen, und ich habe einige moderate Änderungen vorgenommen, um den Lesefluß zu verbessern. Sollte ich mal einen Text ähnlich schnell runterschreiben und nicht die Zeit haben, ihn gleich zu bearbeiten, würde ich mich freuen, beim nächsten Einloggen eine geglättete Version vorzufinden. ::Tatsächlich hat auch in der Myrapedia WGW bereits mehrfach Beiträge von mir bearbeitet (Links zugefügt oder korrigiert, Wörter ausgetauscht, stilistische Verbesserungen etc.) - das finde ich eher angenehm. Und bei meinen teils recht umfangreichen Artikeln in der Wikipedia fanden und finden regelmäßig umfangreiche Umarbeitungen statt, ohne dass ich vorher gefragt werde. Die, die mir wichtig sind, habe ich in meiner Beobachtungsliste, so dass ich Änderungen leichter nachverfolgen kann - und gelegentlich auch neu entstandene Fehler oder Unwahrheiten korrigieren kann. ::Ich werde in der Myrapedia sicher nicht anders und mit größerem Aufwand agieren als in der Wikipedia, die wesentlich mehr Öffentlichkeit hat. --Orco al Moccero 09:43, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ach ja, hier noch ein Zitat aus der Wikipedia-FAQ: Wer ist verantwortlich für die Artikel in der Wikipedia? :Geschrieben werden die Artikel von den Wikipedianern gemeinschaftlich – eine gemeinsame Leistung all derjenigen, die hier Artikel geschrieben, verbessert und erweitert haben. (Auch du kannst einer von ihnen werden: Wikipedia:Erste Schritte.) Es gibt also keine "Autorschaft" oder "Oberhoheit" über einen Artikel – jeder kann, darf und soll ohne Rückfragen alles und jedes ändern. Allerdings empfiehlt es sich, gravierende Änderungen zumindest auf der Diskussionsseite zu begründen und gegebenenfalls dort mit anderen Autoren zu diskutieren. Bitte um Ergänzung Es gab wohl vorher schon Bestrebungen Bagundas, Karalo-Floran als Bündnispartner gegen Bakanasan zu gewinnen, zumindest aber Neutralität sicherzustellen. Der Einmarsch der Bruderschaft und vor allem die verlorene Schlacht erhöhten aber die Dringlichkeit und die Angebote Bagundas gegenüber Karalo-Floran und Bofri. Da die Gefahr gesehen wurde, dass Phialeia durch die gemeinsamen Vormärsche bakanasanischer Truppen und der Heere der Bruderschaft vom Rest Bagundas abgeschnitten würde, bot es sich an, Phialeia, das ja das Grenzland zu Karalo-Floran darstellte, als Unterpfand für ein Bündnis mit Karalo-Floran zu verwenden. Ohne die Schlacht wäre es vermutlich auch nicht zur Anerkennung Bofris als Kaiser durch Bagunda gekommen. So. Will das nun jemand noch in den Artikel hinein formulieren - möglichst jemand, der ausreichend Neutralität für sich in Anspruch nehmen kann? ;) --Orco al Moccero 11:51, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Überarbeitete Vereinigung Ich habe einige kleinere Änderungen gemacht, um den Zeitablauf klarer darzustellen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung so. --Orco al Moccero 22:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Keine Ahnung. Mir sind die Änderungen nicht aufgefallen. -- 00:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC)DrGoischt